The present invention relates to an axle lifting mechanism for use with heavy trucks and trailers. In particular, a mechanism that serves two purposes, including lifting the axle and providing structural support for lateral loading of the axle.
Such lifting mechanisms provide an efficiency advantage in situations where the truck or trailer is partially loaded or fully unloaded, and is intended to be used with a non-driven axle.